Unchained Melodies OLAS Outtakes and Extras
by toxicbluecrayon
Summary: Outtakes and Extras from the Our Lips Are Sealed series. Will mostly be E/B POV. Our Lips Are Sealed- Nominited for Best A-H Twilight Indie Award Summer 2009


Unchained Melodies: Outtakes and Extras From The Our Lips Are Sealed Series

A New Song - Debra Weston's Point of View

Part One

July 5, 1998

I could feel my skin glow with a warm blush as I pulled into my sister, Amanda's drive way that Saturday afternoon. Last night, she called me relentlessly, begging me to stop by tomorrow afternoon to keep her company as her husband, Rob, made plans for the upcoming high school band camp. Normally, I would just write this off as loneliness, but today was different.

Today, I knew that Amanda was going to pester me for details on my date last night with Chief of Police (and long time friend), Charlie Swan.

Charlie and I have been best friends for approximately three years now. We had met in my first grade classroom during Career Day; setting up the whole visit through e-mail. I smiled as I remembered the first e-mail that I got back from Charlie after asking him to visit my class:

_To: ._

_Date: October 9, 1996_

_Good afternoon Ms. Weston,_

_Sorry for the delay in response...I'm still learning how to use the new e-mail thingy. Whatever happened to the days of sending a old fashioned letter? Okay, enough of my rambling..._

_So, if I were to do this, all I really need to do is come by and talk to the kids about what I do on a daily basis? Maybe go over safety and pass out some little baggies of stuff? That's all, right? If so, sure, I'm in. I just hope I'm not a disappointment...ha ha..._

_Please call or e-mail me with the final date and time of the activity. I'll clear my schedule._

_Thanks and looking forward to meeting you and your class,_

_-C_

_Charlie G. Swan_

_Chief of Police - Forks, Washington _

I causally let myself into the front door, setting my purse and car keys down on the mahogany table adjacent to the doorway. My eyes swept across the foyer and the through the large archway leading into the living room that was vacant. The only sound that could be heard came from Rob's study; straining my neck slightly toward the sound, I began to make out the beat...possibly a song from Abbey Road or Let It Be. It was definitely a later developed Beatles' song before the break up.

I involuntarily smiled once more as I allowed the faint melodies lead me back to Charlie. Charlie: who loved collecting old vinyl that smelled faintly of dust and basements. During the summer, he would drag his daughter around to all the local garage sales in effort to expand his collection. I found it to be rather cute whenever he found something new. How his face would light up with excitement as he ran the tips of his fingers up and down the worn album cover; not paying attention to its numerous flaws, but to the very beauty and relic that it held.

The last album he had gushed over was a gift from me. I had given it to him last night after he dropped me off at my home; just something to say thank you for the evening. The Beatles' _ Revolver_. I spent months looking for it with the original plan to save it as a Christmas present. Then he asked me out. He brought me flowers...daisies, to be exact. He let his guard down for once in our friendship.

"Debs? When did you get here..._hello_?"

Amanda's amused voice broke through my thoughts of last night; my new found, wait...no, newly acknowledged, attraction to Charlie Swan. Charlie Swan: chief of police, loving father, best friend and quite possibly my boyfriend...hmm...boyfriend. That is something that is going to take some time getting used to. Is it something I would want right now? Would it complicate things?

"_Debra_," Amanda's irritated voice stopped my processing once more. "Debs, come on, you are really creeping me out. Talk. Move. Do something to show me you are not comatose and going to crack your skull open all over my floor."

I felt a warm blush creep up my neck and settle in my cheeks as I cleared my throat, "Sorry, sis. Um...yeah...I just got here...I was about to go looking for you..."

Amanda's eyes bore into mine as she crossed her arms across her chest; a familiar smirk playing on her lips. It was that "I know something and I'm either going to tell or torture you" smirk. I'm knew this smirk quite well. She had the same smirk when she found out about my first kiss in the seventh grade. She also had the same smirk when she caught me sneaking back into our parents' house after my secret date with Cameron. I was seventeen then and pretty stupid. Both times, I had to bribe her with four weekly allowances to keep her quiet.

At last, she cleared her throat, "Ah, so I take it you two had an interesting evening."

I shrugged; a smile playing on my lips as I moved past her and into the living room. I took my usual seat on the comfortable burgundy colored chaise located by the fireplace. I lightly kicked off my navy blue Converse before lounging back against the fluffy pillows; sighing in content. I looked back up to see Amanda, clearly flustered by the lack of information I was giving her, leaning against the archway where I left her. She heaved a sigh and shook her head, "Debra Weston, do you have anything you want to tell me?"

I shrugged and allowed my smile to grow in intensity. It was rather fun tormenting my sister for a change, "Is that a new sweater?" I casually pointed toward the black cashmere sweater that she was wearing with a pair of worn faded jeans peppered with holes. Her flaming red hair, pinned up in a messy bun, easily matched the shade of her cheeks at this very moment.

" Mom and Dad got me this for my birthday...last year."

I knew that, but I was having far too much fun dragging this out. I faked an intrigued expression and nodded, "Ah, right. I remember that now. Didn't we go to dinner at that one place..."

She rolled her eyes and stamped her left slippered foot against the hardwood floor, "We went to the Bloated Toad in Port Angeles. I ordered the mushroom ravioli and you had a strawberry smoothie with saltines because you were getting over the flu. The night before, you slept on Charlie's sofa because you felt like shit and he insisted that he and Bella took care of you. _Speaking of which_, how was your date with Charlie last night? And don't you _dare_ change the subject."

I had to admit, my sister had a damn good memory.

"Fine, fine. You are no fun. You might as well sit first."

In two minutes flat, Amanda was sitting at the edge to the chaise; eyes still linked to mine and mouth set. She motioned with her hand for me to begin. Rolling my eyes and releasing a chuckle, I nodded, "The date...it was..." I paused to think of an appropriate analysis. How can I sum up a night like the one I had with Charlie? This was still new to me and it was still sort of alien to think of our night outside the meaning of friendship. Finally, I shrugged and smiled lightly, "It was...perfect."

Amanda chuckled and smacked my right calf lightly, "Perfect? Perfect. What happened? What did you two end up doing? Bella's at camp this week, right? That means you two spent some alone time together, correct?"

I fought the urge to groan, "Yes, Bella is at camp this week. Yes, we were alone and no, nothing like _that_ happened."

She smirked and leaned in slightly as if delving into some exposed secret, "Then tell me, Ms. Weston, what happened?"

"Well," I began as I re-ran the events through my head once more. Parts of last night were nothing more than a blur, but then again, those parts held little interest. I cleared my throat once more, "nothing really magical happened at first, you know? He picked me up in that cruiser of his at seven..."

"Ew, he brought that cruiser? Why didn't he drive his truck?"

I rolled my eyes, "He just got off work and he was worried that he was going to be late. And before you ask, no, he didn't wear his uniform. He changed at the station. Anyway, he picked me up at seven and it was so sweet...he brought me daisies. He said that he knew they were my favorite..."

"Aww, look at you blush! This is too cute...my big sister is in looove..."

"Shut up! " I cut her off with a laugh as I covered my burning face, embarrassed.

"Okay, okay..." Amanda held her hands up in effort to show that she was surrendering, "Now, where did you two go?"

As I began to talk about our evening, I began replaying it all in my head...

------------------------- The night before--------------------------

_Shit, why won't my hands stop shaking? He's going to be here any minute and here I am in front of my bedroom mirror, in a white half slip and matching bra, shaking like my Aunt Florence's Easter Jell-o mold. _

I groaned as I looked back in my closet once more for something decent to wear to the town festival tonight. Maybe my black dress slacks and white blouse...

_No...too fancy for an evening with Charlie._

I flipped through a few more hangers, passing up skirts, sweater dresses, and jeans. Why was this far more complicated than what it used to be? This is Charlie, after all. We have been best friends for years: both active members of the community and both widowed. Hell, he's seen me at my worst: hair astray, no make-up, and in flannel PJs two sizes too big.

Yet, here I was: a nervous wreck and half naked. I didn't have a clue what to wear or do with my hair. Furthermore, I didn't know what to expect from all this or how to react.

***FLASHBACK - Three Days Earlier At the Thriftway Grocery***

_He was existing the frozen food section with a cartful of frozen pizzas and eighty-eight cent t.v. dinners as I was leaving the produce section. When I surveyed the cart's contents with a disapproving look, he became beet red; explaining that Bella was going to be at Art Camp the next two weeks and he was on his own. I remember how I insisted that he just stop by my apartment and have dinner there with me until she came back. He chuckled and shook his head, "Nah...I need to learn to fend for myself at some point...but, I wouldn't mind doing something with you...while Bella is gone..."_

_I looked at him quizzically as he looked back down at his cart nervously; fiddling with his car keys that he had stuffed in one of his black uniform pant pockets. His brows furrowed and his lips set in a straight line. It was clear he was having a hard time finding the words that he wanted to say; I waited patiently though. I didn't want to push him when he was already on pins and needles about something._

_Finally, he let out a careful sigh and looked back up at me with that nervous gaze, "Well...you know how the Old Fashioned 4th is coming up, right?"_

_I laughed and nodded, "Yes...I'm on the committee...remember?"_

_He nodded as he took his free hand and reached up to rub the back of his neck nervously, "Yeah...right. Well, I was thinking...and you can totally say no...I won't be pissed or anything like that...but would you like to go with me Saturday night after I get off work? You know, we could go to the Salmon Bake at Tillicum then go to the dancing fireworks thing..."_

_I bit the left corner of my bottom lip, debating, "You mean...like a date, Charlie?" I wanted to smack myself just as the words left my mouth. Of course he doesn't mean a date...no...just go as friends. He is still getting over the death of his wife...but then again , it's been three years...no, he can't be asking..._

_Charlie's nervous voice interrupted my internal battle, "Um...yeah...that's what I was kinda hoping we could go...asacoupleorsomething..." He blurted out the last bit of the response without taking a breath. I smiled and held back a chuckle; he was so darn cute when he was nervous._

_I allowed his answer to sink in for a moment and sadly noted my reluctance. I felt like saying yes would be wrong; that I'd be betraying my late husband, Cameron in some way. Cameron, a marine staff sergeant, had died in combat during Desert Storm and I still had a difficult time falling asleep at night. I even continued to wear my wedding band and celebrated our wedding anniversary solo. My family worried about me, especially my sister Amanda, who always insisted to me that Cameron would want me to be happy and with someone rather than alone. _

_Amanda was always fond of Charlie; always hinting that he could be the perfect guy to move on with, if I so desired...and truthfully, I was attracted to him. I thought he was handsome, kind, and witty. The more I learned about him, the more I fell for him. That scared me._

_"Deb? Honestly...I won't be mad if you say no...I understand, I just...yeah...thought it'd do us both some good..."_

_I sighed once more, thinking over the pros and cons of saying yes. As I got to the sixth or seventh pro, my sister's voice ran through my thoughts: Say yes, damn it. You like him. He seems to like you. Cameron would want this. SAY YES, SAY YES, SAY YES..."_

_"Okay! Oh...yes! I mean, um, yeah...sure. I'd like that very much, Charlie..." I blustered out, silently cursing myself for being such a nerd._

_His brow furrowed slightly as he observed my weird behavior with a slight smirk, "Um...alright? Alright...I'll pick up at 5?"_

_I nodded, "Um...yeah...five is good."_

***END FLASHBACK***

I blushed as I thought about that afternoon at the grocery as I continued to flip through the hangers of clothes finally stopping at a white eyelet sundress that I had bought last summer at a clearance sale. I pulled it out and quickly eyed it; yes, it would go well with my white strappy sandals...maybe I could pair it with a my white lacy wrap? Yes...that would look casual and pretty. Without wasting any more time, I got dressed and finished my make-up; finishing in enough time to survey my hair the entire outfit as a whole before heading toward my bedroom door. As I was about to turn off the ceiling light, I caught a glance of a photograph on my nightstand. Forgetting the light, I walked over to the stand and picked up the frame looking at it with a hint of bittersweet emotion. Cameron's care free face smiled back up at me; the photo was taken in the back yard of our house that I sold shortly after he died. I smiled back at the photo as I thought about that day. We had just bought our first house and he was so proud of it.

_"Look, hon, I got a yard I can finally mow!" _ He had said with a laugh as he looked around excitedly. His laugh was so contagious and even when things were rough, he always knew how to make me smile.

I felt a few tears stinging my eyes as I looked down at the photo in my hands; eventually allowing my left index finger to trace his jaw and chin. "Oh Cam...I miss you so much...I hope you really are okay with this..."

Just as I was about to set the frame back down, the door bell rang. I looked down at the clock: 5 o'clock exactly...as Charlie had promised. I exhaled nervously and once again headed to the bedroom door, turning out the light on the way out.

_Here goes nothing..._

**A/N: So, this is the first extra I'm posting from the OLAS series: Part one of two of Charlie and Deb's first date. Part two will be put up soon and then, finally, I will start posting some E/B outtakes/extras. Tell me what you think! :-) I may start working on a C/D story, so I'm trying to get a little feedback. Thanks! - toxic**


End file.
